


You know it's for your own good

by nervous_switch



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, 18+ ONLY, Babe - Freeform, Baby, Bossy, Brattiness, Erotica, F/F, Fingering, GFE, Gentle Fdom, Teasing, almost arguing, good girl, gwa, gwasapphic - Freeform, reassurance, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervous_switch/pseuds/nervous_switch
Summary: Title: You know it’s for your own goodTags: [F4F] [GFE] [Gentle fdom] slight [brattiness] [fingering] [teasing] 1[l bomb] almost [arguing]Synopsis: I literally can't stop writing this same scenario with slightly different beginnings. In this variation, you're feeling guilty about a work altercation (or something) and your GF has had it with your self-blaming.*emphasis*Change any bits you like :)
Relationships: Female/Female
Kudos: 13





	You know it's for your own good

Title: You know it’s for your own good   
Tags: [F4F] [GFE] [Gentle fdom] slight [brattiness] [fingering] [teasing] 1[l bomb] almost [arguing]   
Synopsis: I literally can't stop writing this same scenario with slightly different beginnings. In this variation, you're feeling guilty about a work altercation (or something) and your GF has had it with your self-blaming. 

*emphasis*   
Change any bits you like :) 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Babe, I’m about thirty seconds away from getting annoyed. I know it’s not easy, but please, just believe me on this. I’m the rational grown-up in this situation, and I’m telling you you’re not at fault. 

If you don’t stop trying to persuade me that you’re the asshole, I will be threatening consequences. 

Are you listening, like, at all? We’ve talked about this for like 40 minutes, I know every detail of the story, there is literally no way you can rephrase it that’s going to change my mind. It was 100% a man-baby tantrum. 

Okay. You really agree? Because I’ve heard that before and then you come back after a minute with another excuse for him. 

*I know*, baby. That you can see the good in people like that is something I love about you, but there has to be an element of self-preservation. And just a little more faith in yourself, you know you’re not that kind of shitty person. 

[laughs] No! I mean you’re not any kind of shitty person. You know what I mean. 

Mmhmm. Did you actually take that in? Because it felt like a, uh, placation. 

Mm. Okay. I don’t totally believe that, but we’ll see I guess. 

Can you tell me? Tell me you were right, he’s a dickhead, and you’re a good person. 

[laughs] Baby, come on. You can do it. Please. 

Hmph. Not super believable. One more time? 

Ughh, come on. That was even worse. 

You really don’t believe it, do you? 

That just isn’t good enough, sweetheart. 

You know I’m gonna have to do something about that. 

[laughs] Yes, baby, I am threatening you. 

[laughs] I know you like it… folding your legs like that always gives you away. 

…. No? You don’t like it when I boss you around? 

*Baby*, so many lies today [tuts] What am I going to do with you? 

Oh my god, you’re really being difficult today….and I think you’re getting worse. 

Are you gonna let me help you? 

[laughs] Help you stop being such a brat, for one. 

Come on. Just the look on your face….. trying to tell me you’re not turned on while you’re squirming in your chair. That’s just rude, baby. I’m a little offended. 

[laughs] You can make it up to me. Come here. 

*Come on*. I can see you staring at my fucking mouth. 

[kisses] Thank you, god. [kissing continues] 

Oh, wow, that was definitely a little whine. I should’ve known you’d be whiny tonight [laughs softly] . You want me to touch you? [kissing neck] 

Where, baby? 

[laughs] Oh my god, so needy. You don’t get that yet…No, no baby, you have to wait til I’m good and ready. [kissing neck]

Oh my god, I love when you’re whiny like this. Keep making those noises and you might get what you want a little sooner…. 

Uh, no. I can feel you pushing against my thigh, that’s not allowed [laughs] No baby, move your hips back, you’re taking what I give you tonight. 

Mhmm, you are. 

Are you gonna be a good girl for me? 

You are? 

Tell me, baby. Convince me…. you’ve already told a lot of lies tonight, [teasing] your credibility isn’t great.

Oh, that’s a good girl. I think you deserve a little reward. 

Mhmm, take this off, and your bra. I want that nipple in my mouth. 

Good girl [sucking nipple]. Don’t move those hips, though, baby, stay still. 

Keep making those noises for me, baby, I’m just gonna pinch this one while I suck [sucking noises] 

[soft laugh] You liked that combination, huh? That moan was….fuck. 

[making out]

You want me to go a little lower? 

Mm, okay, god, I love how you shudder when I run my fingers down your sides. 

If you want me to go past your waistband, you’re going to have to tell me something, though. 

[laughs] So desperate…. you know what I want to hear?

That’s right, I didn’t forget. 

Mm, okay, that’s definitely a little better than before. 

Yeah, baby, you can pull them down. 

Christ, that wet spot…. sit up on the edge, I know you like it when I take you in the kitchen. 

I’m just gonna rub little circles, through your panties…. Oh, god, good girl. That’s my good girl, keep making those sounds for me. [rubbing continues] 

Lift your hips for a second, baby [panties come off]

There you go, good girl. 

Fuck, such a desperate little pussy….all swollen and red for me. 

I think I need to hear it again…[laughs] I’m sorry, baby, it’s for your own good. 

That’s it, good girl, yes. [rubbing without panties] 

Oh, yes. That’s so good, baby.

I’m gonna give you a finger, just one, and I’m not stopping up here, don’t worry [some improv fingering] 

Mhmm, yeah you can buck now, that’s a good girl. 

Oh, you’re clenching, baby….that’s your spot, huh? 

You’re gonna come for me? [teasing] I think you are [improv fingering to orgasm] 

Yes, baby, that’s my good girl. 

Uh, no, don’t get down, I’m not done with you just yet [laughs softly] You can recover for a second, but you know I’m gonna clean you up….and you’re gonna tell me those things again before I let you come. 

Yes, baby, you are. You know it’s for your own good [kisses].


End file.
